History's Game
by Sailor Elf
Summary: Circumstances lead Duncan, Amanda and Joe to an Immortal harassed for information that only she has.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer-Don't own Methos or any other Highlander character. Never will. Though Serena (and all her aliases) and Charley are mine.  
  
Summary-Circumstances lead Duncan, Amanda and Joe to an Immortal harrassed for information that only she has...  
  
******  
  
History's Game  
  
Duncan was sleeping restlessly on the couch as images came to his mind.  
  
The 400-year-old Immortal was walking down the shores of Scotland. Soon, he came across a man standing by the water. Duncan recognized him walked up to the man.  
  
"Fitz?" he said, gasping.  
  
"Duncan, it's so good to see you again. Though it's not a social dream I'm afraid though so I suppose you're very curious about why I'm here," Fitz told him.  
  
"Yeah, I am. What is it this time?" Macleod replied, nodding his head.  
  
"Mac, I need to ask you to do a huge favour for me. A good friend of mine is in terrible danger. Please help her before she is killed and everything that she is and knows is gone forever. Her knowledge could be very important for future generations. She could become great things unless her pursuer succeeds in tracking her down," Hugh told him.  
  
"But what, who, where?" asked Duncan.  
  
Fitzcairn just shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Duncan, I can't tell you. Don't worry though. You will know once everything comes into place," Fitzcairn replied as his body slowly drifted away.  
  
"Fitzcairn! Don't go!" cried Macleod, falling off the couch.  
  
He looked at a nearby clock and sighed.  
  
"Fitzcairn, why did you have to do this? I'll do it but why couldn't you give me some sort of clue to her identity or even where she is?" Duncan asked aloud.  
  
***  
  
A young woman walked through the streets. She carried a bag over her shoulders as she walked in an antique store. The owner looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Hello Serena. I've got some things for you to do today. You can start by sweeping out the back," the owner said.  
  
"Sure Mr. Smith," she replied.  
  
"Am I so glad I have you. All my life, I've been interested in history and its stories and then I meet you, a history buff. It's amazing, I find. It's as though you've been there, you know so much ," he mused as Serena laid down her bag.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it funny?" she asked before grabbing a broom and heading into the back room.  
  
After she disappeared from view, a woman walked into the store, her shoulder-length brown hair following her.  
  
"Hello miss, can I help you at all today?" asked Mr. Smith.  
  
"No, I'm just browsing," she replied, shaking her head.  
  
Serena suddenly walked out from the back.  
  
"Mr. Smith, I just wanted..." she started.  
  
She felt a sensation at the back of her neck and she looked at the woman staring at her. The two stared at each other for a minute.  
  
"Never mind. I answered my own question," Serena said. Out back, she mouthed.  
  
The two women met out back, swords in hand.  
  
"Name's Serena," Serena said.  
  
"Amanda," the stranger replied.  
  
"Why are you here? Did Charley send you? If he did, tell the jerk to mind his bloody own business," Serena told her.  
  
"Nobody sent me. Well come on then, let's get it over with," Amanda replied, lifting up her sword.  
  
Serena did the same and they started to fight. It continued on for a few minutes before Amanda knocked Serena's sword out of her hands and put her own to Serena's neck.  
  
"Go ahead, kill me before he does. Charley cannot get me then," Serena said, gasping.  
  
"Serena, where are you? There's work to be done," came Mr. Smith's voice.  
  
"Another time," Amanda said before she hurried away.  
  
Serena went back inside. She hid the sword and continued on with her work.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think it means Joe?" asked Duncan.  
  
"I don't know Mac. You know as well as I do it could mean anything. Did Fitzcairn tell you anything about his personal life?" wondered Joe.  
  
"No, he didn't. I probably would have known about it. Even though it's a dream, I'm taking it seriously. He's talking about a female Immortal. Someone he's probably known for years, but who?" Duncan told him.  
  
"But for all that we know, she could be dead by now," Joe replied.  
  
Duncan wasn't listening. He felt another Immortal nearby and Amanda walked in.  
  
"Amanda? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong though there's an Immortal who works not too far from here who I believe has a major attitude problem," she replied. "She picked a fight with me."  
  
"Really? What's her name? I'll go check up on her and what's the name of the antique store?" Joe told her.  
  
"Her name's Serena, that's all I know and she works at the 'Ancient Gifts Antique Store'," she said.  
  
***  
  
Charley walked down the street. He was a tall man who looked like he was of royal blood. He walked into a nearby store and up to the man behind .  
  
"I'm looking for a young woman. About five feet high, shoulder-length brown hair, is a real history buff. Seen anyone who resembles her?" he asked.  
  
"N...no, I haven't, I swear. I would know if I did though it could be anyone," the man stuttered.  
  
"I believe you," Charley replied before pulling out a gun and shooting him. "Not. She's around here somewhere. I know it."  
  
He quickly left the store and hurried down the street, glancing around for other people.  
  
"You will not get away from me this time. You did over 60 years ago, but not now. Not again," he whispered to himself. "I will get you."  
  
TBC... 


	2. Flashback 1: Pearl Harbor

Author's Note-Yeah, I know it's short.  
  
***  
  
Flashback. Pearl Harbor, December 5, 1941. Lieutenant Charley Street walked past the battleships as he headed for the nurses' station.  
  
He walked in to be greeted by warm smiles.  
  
"Hello ladies. It makes my heart glad to see such beautiful women who will nurse me back to health if I should become injured," he told them.  
  
A few blushed, others giggled as he smiled at them. Suddenly, he felt another Immortal nearby and a familiar figure walked into the room.  
  
"If it isn't my dear friend Ella," he snickered as he walked up to her.  
  
"Charley, nice to see you here. What do you want now?" she coldly replied.  
  
"I want to know why such a pretty woman like you is doing here Ella," he told her.  
  
"Stop calling me that. The name's Sarah," the young woman told him as she walked by him.  
  
"Alright...Sarah," he sighed.  
  
He leaned closer to her face.  
  
"I will get you this time Sarah. Scott will not and cannot save you this time," he whispered.  
  
They had wandered out back, away from the view of the others. They faced each other, swords in hand. Charley appeared to be very angry.  
  
"I want that information now before I take you with force and your head," he said.  
  
They suddenly felt the presence of another Immortal and they looked around. They looked down the street. Sarah smiled at who it was while Charley growled.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Friends and Enemies

Present day. Charley continued to growl.

"If it wasn't for you Scott, I would have had her that day and all her information. Although I left, it was only two days later it was bombed. Yet another reason I want her," Charley said to himself. " I will get her yet. I assure you Scott, wherever you are, you lose this round."

He started to walk down a nearby street, the angry memories still in his mind.

***

Joe walked into the antique store and looked around. He saw Serena at the cash. Joe pretended to look at the books before walking over to her.

"Serena, is it?" he asked.

"And what if it is?" Serena said.

"A friend of mine was in here the other day, saw you here. You must be somewhat interested in history otherwise you wouldn't be here. I'm an historian and I'd just like to know you better," he explained.

Serena looked in his eyes. She saw sincereity within his face before giving a deep sigh.

"If you can wait ten minutes, I'll be with you," she told him.

Joe couldn't help but smile as he waited the ten minutes for her to finish. She soon grabbed her bag and joined Joe.

"Don't forget to come in an hour early tomorrow," Mr. Smith reminded her.

"I won't," she laughed.

She led Joe to her apartment. As she opened up the door, he looked at the bag and they walked inside.

"Alright, what do you want?" she demanded.

"To get to know you better. I'm interested in history. By the way, I'm Joe Dawson," Joe replied, holding out his hand.

"Serena Scott," she said, taking it.

"Very interesting place you have here. It's apparent you're knowledgeable about many different things," Joe mused.

A knock came to the door before Serena could say anything and she answered it. There stood a young man with a package.

"This came for you earlier. I signed for it," he told her.

"Oh, thanks Jeremy. I've been expecting this for a while now," she said, smiling and taking the package from him.

She closed the door and laid the package down on the table. Joe watched her as she opened it up and pulled out a note. She began to read it. She laughed and laid it down on the table. Joe looked at the writing.

"What language is that?" he curiously asked.

"Oh, it's Arabic. It's from my father, who's from Egypt. My mother's from France. They live in London right now," she told Joe.

"Really, what's in the package then?" Joe wondered.

Serena wasn't listening. She felt the presence of another Immortal out in the hallway and frantically looked around before grabbing her sword as a knock came to the door.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Let me in or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow this door down," came a voice.

Serena gave an exasperated sigh as she shook her head.

"Street, get lost and leave me alone! You know I won't tell you anything," Serena cried out.

"Come on Ella, give up. You know it's hopeless. You'll never outrun me this time without Scott," he laughed.

"I have before, I will again," she retorted.

He burst the door open and looked at the two standing there.

"It looks like you have a friend here," Charley mused. "I'll kill him first."

He pulled out a gun and she quickly stood between the two of them, sword prepared for anything.

"Keep him out of this," Serena said. "I have Scott's number. I can easily call him and he can be here."

Charley looked at her before growling and leaving. She stormed out the door into the hallway and raised a fist into the air in his direction.

"Besides, the name's Serena!" she called after him. _'I thought he learned at Pearl Harbor.'_

TBC...


	4. Flashback 2: Pearl Harbor

Author's Note-Yeah, I know my flashbacks haven't been too long so far.  
  
***  
  
Flashback. December 7, 1941. Pearl Harbor. Sarah looked out the window, over the harbor in the rising sun. She sighed.  
  
Suddenly, she saw the planes slowly appear in the distance. She ran out the door and headed for the nurses post to wait.  
  
On the way, she came face to face with a ball of flame and fell to the ground unconscious...  
  
A young man was right behind her. He hurried up to her and picked her up. She was barely breathing as he ran to the nurses station. One nurse ran up to him.  
  
"I don't think she's breathing anymore," he told her.  
  
The nurse checked for a pulse.  
  
"Barely. I don't think she's going to make it. Take her over there," the woman replied, pointing the way.  
  
The man started over only to hear a gasp coming from his arms and Sarah opened her eyes. The man's eyes widened in amazement as she climbed out of his arms and started to run away from him.  
  
"No, it can't be. The place is being bombed. Once Charley finds out about this, he'll want my head for sure. I can't keep up with this anymore," she gasped. "Now I wish I said to Scott that he stay here for a few more days."  
  
She ran off into the direction of the boats before running into Scott.  
  
"Come on Sarah, let's go before someone finds us here. Especially you-know- who when he finds out about this little excursion," he said.  
  
"But...how?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Intuition. You always seem to attract trouble with, oh, everything," Scott replied.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Shedding Some Light

"Serena, snap out of it," Joe told her, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
She was startled back to reality and sighed. Her eyes told a long story that she did not want to share.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this Mr. Dawson. Charley's been pestering me for years about several things. Maybe you should go before he comes back," she explained before walking past him.  
  
Joe considered giving a protest but thought against it as he watched her and left without question.  
  
***  
  
"So what you're saying Joe, is that this young woman is basically being stalked by this guy?" asked Duncan.  
  
"Apparently so. The guy pretty much showed up at her apartment and she called him by name. She was pretty determined to get rid of this guy. Even threatened to call this friend of hers if he didn't leave quietly," Joe replied.  
  
"Well, who should we go after first? Him or her? Plus who's this Scott guy? Do we already know him or will we meet him soon? It's all so confusing," Amanda wondered.  
  
I already checked up on these three. Serena Scott, I found absolutely nothing. No hide nor hair of her at all. Scott, I also found nothing. Of course, that's a given. I need to know more to narrow it down a bit. Where he's been, even a picture. All I got is a first name. Charley Street is, ironically enough, an historian. Has been since his trip with Columbus in 1492. He likes to pry first-hand information out of Immortals who were at historical events, then take thier head. It looks like Serena managed to never get caught in his trap because of this Scott fellow. I'm thinking she has something he wants to know badly and hasn't gotten it yet, can't be sure. To find out more, we'd have to ask Serena about it but I don't think she'll talk quite easily though," Joe explained.  
  
Duncan got up and started to leave the room.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Amanda curiously asked.  
  
"To find Serena. Possibly help if she wants it and find out why she's being hunted by this Charley guy," he replied.  
  
"Well, I'm going with you. I want to know something about this one as well. After all, she did accuse me of going after her. I want to know more about this Charley guy too," Amanda said.  
  
"Be careful Macleod. He's three to four centuries older than you are. He was born in the 13th century," Joe called to them.  
  
"I'll be fine," Macleod called back.  
  
"Don't worry Joe. I'll be there to help him out. After all, I'm older than him by about four hundred years," Amanda called back.  
  
Joe watched them walk out the door.  
  
"I'll try and find some more about these people," Joe told himself aloud, pulling out a portable computer.  
  
***  
  
Serena walked out of the bookstore. She soon felt the presence of another Immortal and looked to see Charley standing by the nearby docks, sword in hand. She took out hers.  
  
"I want it to end here and now Ella. You've eluded me for so long. Ever since I first met you almost a century ago, I knew I wanted you. It's not my fault the wine got sweeter over the years," he said.  
  
"I'll never forget the first time that we met," she told him.  
  
"Neither will I though I think it should've been our last as well," Charley agreed, smiling.  
  
"It wasn't though. Scott probably would've thought you as a coward though, killing me just after I was saved from a horrible ordeal," Serena replied, pointing her sword at him.  
  
"Actually, I'm glad it wasn't our last encounter. Like I said sweetheart, the wine just got sweeter," Charley laughed, putting out his arms.  
  
Serena looked at him with an angry look as he continued to laugh.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Flashback 3: Carpathia

Author's Note-Yeah, yeah, I know. But when I started this story, I wanted to make some connection with the Titanic. If you've read my bio (or know me personally) you'd know that I've been interested for quite some time so it speaks for itself. By the way, these two boys I put in do exist. They'll be explained further in a later chapter. I put them into this story because it works well. So please don't sue me.  
  
***  
  
Flashback. April 15, 1912. Charley looked towards the ladder that the Titanic survivors were climbing up on to get to the deck. He sensed another Immortal behind him.  
  
"Hey Scott, do you think there's any possibility that somebody could be like us?" he asked without turning around.  
  
"It's possible but I really doubt it Charley. I mean, what are the chances?" replied Scott, standing next to him.  
  
Suddenly, they felt the presence and a young woman was pulled onto the deck. She looked around a bit before her stare came to them. She walked away and Charley laughed to himself.  
  
"Oh no you're not Charley. Not this time. This one is not going to fall into your evil grasp," Scott said.  
  
"Oh yes she will Scott, just watch. You can't stop me. You never can stop me. And it looks like you were wrong about there not being any," Charley replied, stepping forward.  
  
***  
  
Later in the day, the young woman was with two young boys near the railing. She was playing with them when she stopped and looked at the two men approaching her. The boys hid behind her legs in fear. The young woman spoke to them in French.  
  
"Hello, I'm Scott Winters and this is Charley Street. What's your name?" one said.  
  
She just stared at them before calming down the boys, still speaking in French before finally stopping and staring at them.  
  
"Elkaryene Shymel," she replied.  
  
"Ah, you know English. I'd like to know you better Ella, if you let me," Charley told her, picking up her hand and stroking it.  
  
Scott slapped it and angrily looked at him, stepping between them.  
  
"Give me one good reason Mister Street," she told him from behind Scott.  
  
"Please, call me Charley and well..." he started.  
  
"He doesn't have one. He'll never have one. Besides, he'll torture you for your first-hand account of the disaster," Scott interrupted, turning his head towards her.  
  
"You bastard," Charley sneered, pulling out his sword.  
  
Scott pulled out his sword as Elkaryene grabbed the two boys and ran away, leaving the two older Immortals with their swords locked together near the rail.  
  
"We can't continue Charley, we've got witnesses," Scott said.  
  
"When we get to New York, this will be finished, no matter what. Scott, this one will be mine," Charley replied, putting away his sword.  
  
"At New York," Scott agreed, putting his sword away as well and walking away.  
  
He found the woman and boys around the corner.  
  
"Can you help me Scott?" she asked. "Will you keep him away?"  
  
Scott looked at her and gave a sigh.  
  
"Of course I will. For as long as I live or he lives, whichever lasts longer," he replied.  
  
TBC... 


	7. Understanding

Author's Note-Don't hurt me terribly for the places that I've used. They worked well.  
  
***  
  
Present day. The two walked around in a circle.  
  
"Charley, leave me alone. I have enough torment without you. I am living with the fact that I was there at those times. I'm living with the truth that I'll probably be the last survivor in every account and noone will ever know," Serena explained.  
  
"Oh no you won't. In most, if not all cases, there are a few survivors left. I will kill you now and therefore you won't be the last," Charley said.  
  
Duncan and Amanda arrived on the scene and looked at the two as they started to fight.  
  
"That must be Charley," Amanda mused as Serena looked over at them.  
  
"Stay out of this!" she cried. "This is my fight."  
  
"We can help you," argued Amanda.  
  
As this was occuring, Charley pulled out a gun and shot Serena twice. She staggered a bit before she fell to the ground. Amanda ran over to her as Duncan faced Charley.  
  
"Get her out her Amanda," Duncan told her.  
  
Amanda unexpectedly felt another Immortal nearby as she knelt by Serena and looked up.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Let's get her out of here," he quietly told her.  
  
The two helped her and took her away.  
  
Duncan clashed with Charley for a minute before hurrying to join Amanda.  
  
***  
  
Serena awoke to find herself lying in the bed. She heard voices outside the room.  
  
"Listen Duncan, if i have this one correct, we barely have anything on her. No first death info, first spotted in 1980 when she and another fought and Charley showed up,"came Joe's voice.  
  
"We'll have to ask her than, for more," Duncan said.  
  
Serena walked out of the room only to find a sword to her neck.  
  
"Tell us why Charley is after you,"Amanda demanded.  
  
"No. Kill me if I care. Charley can't get me then if you do," she replied.  
  
"You can tell us Serena," Joe said as Serena looked at him.  
  
"You...know about us?" she asked curiously and Joe nodded.  
  
"I'm a Watcher. We watch you," he explained.  
  
She looked between the three of them.  
  
"I talk better without a sword to my neck," she replied as Amanda took away the sword. "Elkaryene Shymel."  
  
The three were surprised as they looked between each other.  
  
"What?" asked Duncan, not understanding.  
  
"That's my real name. You probably know that Charley's an historian and that he's after me. It's because of all the places I've been. All the people, the things I've seen. For instance, I first met Charley and Scott...on the deck of Carpathia in April, 1912," she started.  
  
The three gasped and were all in total surprise.  
  
"You don't mean...the Titanic?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I do mean Titanic. I have also been on the Lusitania when it was bombed and sunk, Halifax, Nova Scotia during the explosion and at Pearl Harbor when it was bombed by the Japanese. I kept changing my identity or else be found out by mortals," Elkaryene explained.  
  
"So Scott became yout teacher?" Duncan wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yes, he did. He taught me how to use a sword. Up until then, I didn't know how to. The first Immortal I met didn't exactly want to teach me swordfighting," she said.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute. First Immortal?" Amanda asked.  
  
"This man was the first Immortal I ever met before I met Scott and Charley. He told me what I was, told me the rules and everything else that was relevant Duncan," she said.  
  
Duncan was very surprised. He walked up to her.  
  
"Hold it. My name. How did you know my name?" he demanded.  
  
She looked at him with a sigh.  
  
TBC... 


	8. Flashback 4: Scotland

Author's Note-I just want to make this clear. She didn't tell them the year that she met her first Immortal. She's just remembering in this story.  
  
******  
  
Flashback. Scotland, 1900.Duncan Macleod and Hugh Fitzcairn were walking down the streets.  
  
"Come on Fitxcairn, are we going to continue to argue about this or not?" Duncan wondered.  
  
"Only if you let it Duncan. I haven't had too many students lately in my life and I don't expect to have anymore. I'm getting far too old for it," Fitzcairn replied. "Besides, when was the last time we met new Immortals anyway? A few years at least."  
  
"Oh Fitz, I don't believe you sometimes," Duncan laughed. "You're as crazy as you're going to get."  
  
Fitz joined in his laughter.  
  
Two eyes watched them walk down the street.  
  
"Come on Macleod, it's alright. Now, I've got to get going. I've got something to pick up. I'll talk to you later," Hugh said.  
  
"Fine. See you later Fitz," Duncan said as they parted ways.  
  
Hugh started to head down the street, unbeknowst to him that he had a follower.  
  
Suddenly, he sensed another Immortal behind him. He turned around to find a young woman, lying on her back on the ground, shivering. She looked at him with much fear in her eyes.  
  
"What are you? I've never gotten that feeling from anyone else before in all my years on this planet," she demanded.  
  
"You don't even know what you are?" Fitzcairn asked, obviously surprised.  
  
"No, should I?" came the reply.  
  
"Well, yes if you want to survive," he replied.  
  
"Well, what am I?" she asked.  
  
"I was getting to that. You, like myself, are Immortal. I'll help you if you let me. My name is Hugh Fitzcairn," he explained, holding out his hand to her.  
  
She took it and stood up.  
  
"My name is Elkaryene Shymel," she said.  
  
"First thing to tell you is that we can not die unless we are beheaded," he started to tell her as they started to head towards his house.  
  
"One thing before you continue. Who was that charming fellow you were with?" asked Elkaryene.  
  
"Oh, that was Duncan Macleod. Nice fellow. Should meet him sometime but now would not be a good time," replied Hugh.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll meet him sometime, I'm sure of it,"she said, smiling.  
  
He continued to explain the rules to her as she intently listened.  
  
TBC... 


	9. The Clue to a Mysterious Man

Author's Note-I just want to warn you that you'll find out who Scott is in this chapter. Well, He didn't exactly have a confirmed alias at the times given so I gave him one so please don't hurt me. Also, please don't hurt me about the two boys either. (The journal was my idea though.)  
  
******  
  
"Up until several years ago, I kept in contact with Fitzcairn though I still keep in contact with Scott," Elkaryene explained.  
  
"So he's the one who sent you the package?" wondered Joe, pointing to the package with the bag.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"If he can get a hold of anything I've been associated with, he'll send it to me. Artifacts are also in the bag over there. It's in the event somebody should break into my apartment and I don't want them there," explained Elkaryene. "Sure there's the possibility of being mugged, but I can defend myself."  
  
"Duncan, we have to stop Charley before he kills Elkaryene or anybody else. Possibly even this Scott, whoever he is," Amanda said.  
  
"Yes, we do though something's confusing me. How long were you an Immortal before you met Fitzcairn?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Let me think...27 years. I travelled along the North and South American coasts before heading back to Europe after 25," Elkaryene said.  
  
***  
  
Joe looked through the files in the database. Soon, he came across something.  
  
"Alright Mac, I think it might have a clue," Joe called to him.  
  
"What is it Joe?" he asked as he and Amanda hurried over to him.  
  
"It was a lost file. It's by Charley's Watcher during the Titanic era. It says Charley was with another Immortal and they met up with another one. A woman. He never wrote down the description of the man though a journal was recently acquired. It's by one of the two French boys from the Titanic. It tells of two men approaching him, his brother and Elkaryene. One description matches Charley. The other is...short black hair, just over six feet tall, foreign accent, not sure exactly where though sounding English," Joe said.  
  
"Wait a minute. That sounds a bit like..." Duncan started.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Amanda groaned.  
  
The two sensed another Immortal and Methos walked into the room.  
  
"Somebody call me?" he asked.  
  
"Methos, why?" asked Amanda.  
  
"I'm here for Elkaryene. You must know she's in danger from him," Methos replied as they walked into the room.  
  
Elkaryene looked up and smiled.  
  
"Scott!" she cried happily. "How're you? It's been years!"  
  
"I'm fine. It's nice to see you again," he said as they gave each other a hug.  
  
"So what's the plan now...Scott?" wondered Joe.  
  
"I don't know yet though it has to be one where Elkaryene doesn't lose her head. I want her to be the last survivor in everywhere that she's been. The world won't even know it yet she will live," Methos explained.  
  
Duncan turned to the young Immortal.  
  
"Elkaryene, let us take care of Charley. You go home and take care of yourself. Watch your head," Duncan reassured her.  
  
She nodded and grabbed her bag and package before she started towards the door. She grabbed her trenchcoat on the way out and pit it on.  
  
"Duncan, what if she's lying? No Immortal could have been in that many places. She seems to be too young," Amanda wondered.  
  
"Charley's after her and Methos is here. That's all I need," Duncan replied, looking at the ancient Immortal.  
  
"We barely have anything on this one. Except for this file which proves otherwise, we've basically known about her existence since 1980," Joe said.  
  
"Well she's at least 130 years old," Duncan said.  
  
The three never noticed that Methos became somewhat uncomfortable and nervously glance around at the others.  
  
***  
  
Elkaryene walked along the street towards her apartment until she felt someone nearby and looked around the place.  
  
"Duncan? Amanda? Scott?" she called out. "Is that you?"  
  
A car drove up from behind her. The driver knocked her over to the ground before getting out and pulling into the back seat. and driving off.  
  
***  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have let her go by herself," Joe happened to mention.  
  
Duncan sighed as he turned to look at him. The telephone suddenly rang and he hesitantly answered it.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"That was very foolish of you, letting her leave like that. I am going to kill her as soon as you bring me one person: Scott. I want him to witness the destruction of his hard work to keep her safe from me. you have until midnight tonight to bring him to me at the docks," Charley told him before hanging up the phone.  
  
Duncan listened to the dial tone as he looked between his three friends before his stare finally came to Methos and sighed. The ancient Immortal groaned.  
  
"I hate him so much," he sighed.  
  
"We have to get her back," Duncan told them.  
  
TBC... 


	10. Final Fight

Elkaryene frantically looked around the place as she sat in the chair, hands tied behind her back. She soon came in contact with Charley, who had a sword in hand.  
  
"Scott's on his way dear Ella, though he can't possibly save you this time," Charley told her.  
  
"He'll prevent it this time. I'm sure he will. He has before," she protested. "He will again."  
  
"It's strange though. As well as I know you, with everywhere that you've been, I don't know everything about you. I still have no idea how old you are," he laughed, walking up to her.  
  
He stroked her cheek and she jerked her face away in disgust. He smiled evilly.  
  
"I've always admired that spunky spirit of yours. Too bad you won't have it much longer," he told her.  
  
Charley circled around the chair Elkaryene was still tied in.  
  
"Ella, when I first met you, you seemed so young and vunerable. To me, you still are young and vunerable though not as much as it was back then," he said.  
  
Her only reply was a growl as he walked closer to her. He leaned in closer and attempted to kiss her. She moved her head slightly away from him but Charley quickly reacted and kissed her anyway.  
  
***  
  
As they headed towards Charley's position at the docks, Joe turned to Methos.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about Elkaryene sooner Methos?" he wondered.  
  
"For the same reason we don't normally reveal ourselves to mortals: safety. It's not that I din't trust you...it's just Elkaryene. It could've easily slipped out and he might have found out. He could've been after her sooner and killed her because of me. That's what I've been trying to prevent all these years and look where got me now," he explained.  
  
"He has her now, one way or the other. Do you think it's possible that she could defeat him?" Duncan wondered from the driver's seat.  
  
"Do you know how old she is Macleod? I do. She told me because she trusted me enough. I'm not telling you. I feel it's her job to tell you although I will tell you that if Charley knew what her first death was, he'd want her even more than what he does now and now is bad enough as it is," Methos explained.  
  
They found their way to the docks and they climbed out of the car. Charley was several feet away from them and Elkaryene was in a chair behind him, hands still tied behind her back.  
  
"Let her go Charley. She was never a part of this mess! It was always between you and me as it should be now," Methos yelled at him.  
  
"Oh yes she is Scott. There has been differences between us for centuries. She came in at a later date, inadvertently of course," Charley yelled back. "I will kill you, then I will kill her."  
  
Duncan then stepped forward. He was very upset by all this.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he yelled.  
  
Charley gave a small smile and laugh.  
  
"Scott, who's this fine man? Obviously, this isn't somebody she knows. He must be a friend of yours. I would know if it was. I met him earlier except I don't remember getting his name," Charley mused.  
  
He started to walk towards them, pulling out his sword along the way.  
  
"Scott! Please go, don't stay! Don't worry about me and save yourself!" cried Elkaryene.  
  
The 5,000-year-old man looked at the sad face on the young Immortal.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kari, but I can't. I'm too involved now to let that happen to you. The knowledge you possess should be saved for many more years to come, not to be lost by the likes of him. I don't want you to suffer any more because of him," he said.  
  
He stepped forward to face Charley but he had other plans. He pulled out a gun and shot at him. The historian hurried towards them as Methos fell to the ground. Duncan stepped in the path between Methos and Charley.  
  
"It's between you and me now Charley. Just us. Let's get this whole ugly mess over with," Duncan told him, pulling out his sword.  
  
Charley held his sword out again and advanced for the Scot.  
  
"Tell me something. I read Elkaryene's diary that was with her. She mentions of a third shipwreck. What's this third one? I only know of two," Charley demanded. "And why do you protect someone you don't even know?"  
  
"Even if I knew the shipwreck, I still wouldn't tell you. As for helping her, I'm not telling yet," Duncan replied as they started to fight.  
  
Joe and Amanda were at Methos' side as he awoke. The Immortal coughed and surveyed the scene as he got to his feet.  
  
"Methos, what's this shipwreck all about?" wondered Joe.  
  
Methos plainly looked at the Watcher.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now, helping Kari is my highest priority," he replied.  
  
He left Joe and Amanda and ran over to his young friend. He untied the rope and they hugged each other.  
  
"Can Duncan really defeat him Scott? Charley's almost five times my age," she asked.  
  
"He might yet Kari. Macleod has defeated older Immortals than him," Methos replied.  
  
Joe and Amanda stood behind them.  
  
"I have just one question for you. What's this third shipwreck all about?" demanded Joe.  
  
"It was on the Atlantic. I can remember being on the deck of a ship. I see the shore and the next thing I know, there's a crash and the ship's starting to sink and it's sinking fast. The water's cold, freezing actually and I 've been run into the rocks offshore. I managed to crawl into the grass and I collapse, dead. I was very scared when I came back to life," she whispered.  
  
"So okay, it was on the Atlantic Ocean. What ship were you on?" Joe wondered.  
  
Methos stared at him with an odd look on his face before they looked towards Duncan and Charley.  
  
"Face it young one, you can't beat me. I will be the victor now as I will be in future battles. I will be the one," Charley sneered.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Duncan replied.  
  
"Well guess what? You're never going to win against me," Charley angrily told him.  
  
They fought for several more minutes before Charley stabbed Duncan through the stomach with the sword.  
  
"No, Duncan!" yelled Elkaryene.  
  
"Kari, no! You know we can't interfere now. We have to wait until the fight's over," Methos told her, attempting to hold her back.  
  
She fell captive to his request and strength. She helplessly watched Charley walk up to Duncan.  
  
"My chance of finally defeating him is gone!" Elkaryene wailed.  
  
Amanda watched the 750-year-old man lean in towards the Scot.  
  
"As I have said, you cannot defeat me," he said with a snicker.  
  
Duncan became angry and shot out with his sword and stabbed Charley in the chest.  
  
"Listen and listen well Street. I'm not doing this for your Quickening. I'm doing this for two old friends of mine," he quietly told him.  
  
He pulled out the sword and Charley fell to the ground.  
  
"Who?" demanded Charley, gasping for air.  
  
"The two Immortals who first saved her life happen to be good friends of mine," Duncan snorted. "And it looks like you lost."  
  
Duncan swung the sword and Charley's head rolled away from the body.  
  
A mist rose from the headless body and the light show began. Duncan groaned as the Quickening passed onto him. Lighting struck everywhere.  
  
Onca the show passed, Duncan fell to his knees. He gasped for air as the four walked over to him.  
  
Elkaryene kneeled beside him and he looked at her with a tired look.  
  
"Duncan, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me," she whispered to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
TBC... 


	11. What Ship? The Final Piece to the Puzzle

Back at Duncan's place, Amanda began to talk to the youngest Immortal.

"I really don't understand. Which ship on the Atlantic? Hundreds have crossed that ocean," Joe asked.

Amanda thought about the statement before laughing out loud. Both Duncan and Joe looked at her with strange looks while Methos joined her.

"We should've figured it out before. How dense can we get? She doesn't mean the _Atlantic _as in the ocean. She means the _Atlantic_ as in the ship that sunk off the coast of Nova Scotia in 1873," Amanda told them, still laughing.

"Of course, how dense can we get? How can we not think of that Joe?" Macleod asked him.

"It's about time one of you figured it out. By what she had already given you, I would've thought one of you'd figure it out by now. And yes, both of you are really dense," Methos replied, walking between the two.

Both of them now looked at him with strange looks. Joe shrugged it off and walked up to Elkaryene. He handed her a book and she smiled.

"Thanks a lot Joe. This means much to me. I've been keeping it ever since I could write," she told him.

"What is it?" asked Duncan.

"It's her diary. I am, after all, the one who taught her how to read and write. Her adoptive family couldn't afford for her to go to school," Methos put in.

"You know what you need right now? A girl to girl talk. By what I've heard, you haven't had too many friends who were female. Actually, I don't think you had too many friends period," Amanda said, standing up.

Elkaryene smiled and stood up herself. She followed Amanda to the next room. The three men watched them leave.

"She's amazing," Duncan said to noone in particular.

"Isn't she? She's so young yet she's been through more than someone twice her age," Methos agreed. "And she's only 150 to boot."

"After that incident in 1980, she disappeared so we never had the chance to put a Watcher on her," Joe put in.

"Speaking of the Watchers, how did you figure out it was her?" Methos wondered.

"It's simple really. Charley called her Ella. I ran that through and I came across that file from the Titanic, which was actually misfiled and that one from 1980 along with the journal from the one French boy," Joe explained.

"It's almost as if history as its own game," Macleod said.

The other two looked at him. He looked between them.

"What? What did I say?" he asked them, holding out his hands.

The End

Author's Note-You're probably wondering about all these times in history that I mentioned (Or have lost track, I don't know). Well, here they are again in chronological order.

1873, April 1 - The Atlantic runs aground off the coast of Halifax, Nova Scotia. Not many survive.

1912, April, 14/15 - Titanic hits an iceberg and sinks 400 miles off the coast of Newfoundland with a horrible loss of life. The two French boys were kidnapped by their father from their mother. The father died on the ship and they became known as the 'Unknown orphans of the Titanic.' (They spoke French, they were young being 2 and 4 at the time and their father was also using an alias.) Their mother recognized them in a French newspaper and arrived in America to reclaim them.

1915, May 7 - The Lusitania is torpedoed and sunk off the coast of Ireland.

1917, December 6 - The Imo and Mont Blanc collide and explode because of ammunitions on board one of the ships, killing 2,000 and injuring thousands more.

1941, December 7 - Pearl Harbor is bombed by the Japanese. Thousands of Americans die or are injured.


End file.
